


Come Healing [ART]

by LemonYellow



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fanart, Inception Bingo, M/M, Physical Therapist - Freeform, Rare Pairings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:34:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25533706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LemonYellow/pseuds/LemonYellow
Summary: Art for a Saito/Arthur Physical Therapist AU
Relationships: Arthur/Saito (Inception)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 7
Collections: Inception Trope/Kink Bingo 2020





	Come Healing [ART]

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like in canon Saito has age, money, power, control, etc. and all of that translates over to his character in fanon as well but how about we switch those power dynamics? I headcanon an AU where Saito’s private plane has crashed and when he wakes up from a coma Arthur is the physical therapist that helps him get back on his feet. As [Mags](https://blackdyed.tumblr.com/) said, it pushes the ‘Saito healing after limbo’ button so well! And if Arthur’s hands-on healing leads to something more… For the “Touched Starved” Bingo Square!
> 
> India Ink, graphite, and photoshop!

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/189519987@N03/50170152738/in/dateposted-public/)

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for cheerleading [ Soup!](/users/soup/pseuds/dreamhusbands/)
> 
> Lemon-Yellow on [ tumblr! ](https://lemon-yellow.tumblr.com/)


End file.
